


Matutine

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Parents!Au, christmas day, prompt: making snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Chanyeol and Yifan would wake up early on Christmas morning to build a snowman under Sehun and Jongin’s bedroom window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matutine

**Author's Note:**

> This story was slightly inspired by The Snowman and the title comes from the Latin "matutinus" which means matutinal, auroral, early morning. Written for fanforyeol's Yeollie Krismas drabble challenge.

 

The weather was very cold that day, snowflakes still falling from the sky since early morning. Wearing matching jackets, scarfs, beanies and gloves, Chanyeol and Yifan were heading to the small garden behind their house. Chanyeol was excited, of course, urging his husband to walk quicker and looking around to find the _perfect spot_.  
  
A small smile tugging at his already frozen lips, Yifan let his husband manhandle him until they reached the spot under their children’s windows. Every year Chanyeol and Yifan would wake up early on Christmas morning to build a snowman under Sehun and Jongin’s bedroom window. It was a ritual of some sort.  
  
Truthfully, it had been Chanyeol’s idea that first year Jongin came living with them. The kid was only four the first time Chanyeol and Yifan built a snowman for him. It was a silly suggestion from Chanyeol who had noticed how much Jongin had loved “The snowman” when he watched it on TV. His eyes were sparkling as soon as he saw the animation and he turned to his fathers to ask if he could have a friend like this giant white teddy bear too.  
  
Chanyeol was very enthusiast to say at least, and they had built their first snowman for Jongin that year. Jongin loved it, of course, smiling and laughing cutely as he poked the snowman and talked to him. At four, it didn’t matter that it didn’t answer back, but at six Jongin started to pout and complain that _he_ didn’t want to be friend with him. It tugged at Chanyeol and Yifan’s heartstrings, and after some time thinking they finally decided to adopt another kid for Jongin to have a real friend to play with.  
  
Sehun came into the picture twelve months later on Christmas day, with his twinkling eyesmile, cute giggles and cuddly self. Chanyeol and Yifan were really happy to have another member in their family and Jongin to have _the cutest friend ever_. He kept cooing at Sehun and hugging him, wanting to sleep besides him every night. Jongin didn’t want to be apart from Sehun, even for one hour.  
  
Chanyeol then explained to him that Sehun wasn’t his friend but his _brother_ and that he wouldn’t leave—ever. Jongin jumped into his open arms with tears streaming down his face, thanking his fathers because Sehun was his best Christmas present. Chanyeol couldn’t keep his tears at bay and ended up crying too, Yifan hurrying to hug the both of them tightly with Sehun securely held in his arms.  
  
It was a day none of them would forget, seeing how happy both of their children were, but also how happy they both were as parents. Starting then, Chanyeol and Yifan agreed to spend all their future Christmas days all together, in joy and love.  
  
Once the snowman was finally built, Chanyeol smiled proudly at their handy work and pulled off his beany to place it on the snowman’s head. His hair was a mess underneath and Yifan laughed at him, petting his husband’s hair and pulling him towards him to steal a kiss. They bumped their red noses together and laughed, embracing each other warmly and exchanging _I love you_ s.  
  
Yifan removed his scarf and wrapped it around the snowman’s neck as the final touch. Chanyeol smiled at him fondly and hugged his side, letting his head fall on his shoulder. “Do you think they will like it?” he asked softly.  
  
Yifan squeezed his waist. “Of course, they will. They always do.”  
  
“Maybe we should go back, we’re going to catch a cold.” Chanyeol offered, placing a kiss under Yifan’s jaw.  
  
Nodding, Yifan grabbed his gloved hand and guided him back inside, both of them hastily taking their clothes off before snuggling under the blanket, intertwining their legs. “Did you keep your socks on?” Yifan chuckled.  
  
“My feet are really cold,” Chanyeol whined.  
  
Sighing, Yifan reached down to hold one of his husband’s feet and massaged it to warm it up before doing the same to the other. Peppering kisses to Yifan’s neck to thank him, Chanyeol giggled when it tickled, and captured his husband’s lips in a tender kiss.  
  
A knock interrupted them and they smiled when both of their children came into their room, crossing their arms over their chest. “You’re aware that we're _14_ and _16_ right?” Jongin commented, a frown marrying his face.  
  
“We know you don’t to see us grow up but this is becoming ridiculous now!” Sehun whined, stomping his foot.  
  
“But you’ll forever be our babies!” Chanyeol beamed, sitting up. “Come on, join us on the bed?”  
  
Yifan sent Jongin and Sehun an amused glance and nodded his head in Chanyeol’s direction. Jongin and Sehun exchanged a look and sighed before crawling under the cover in between their fathers.

 


End file.
